Invasion
by MagnusDerRote
Summary: Der mehr oder weniger normale Ablauf einer planetaren Invasion in der Dunkelheit des 40. Jahrtausends.


_Notiz der Autorin:_

_Eine alte Geschichte, die noch auf meiner Festplatte vergraben war. Schon mehrere Jahre alt, deshalb möge man mir Fehler und Denkfehler im Handlungsverlauf verzeihen. Ich habe nicht vor, noch weiter an der Geschichte zu arbeiten._

_Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte,_

_Eure Magni_

Die 3 Raumschiffe schoben sich aus dem Warpraum langsam wieder in das normale Gefüge der Zeit zurück. Zunächst waren sie nur verschwommen zu erkennen, doch je weiter der Bremsvorgang vollzogen wurde, desto klarer wurden ihre Kanten. Es waren große Truppenschiffe, um die 5 Kilometer lang, die die stolze Heraldik der imperialen Flotte aufwiesen und alle schon seit dem letzten Millennium im Einsatz gewesen waren. An Bord eines jeden Schiffes befanden sich an die 10000 Mann. 1500 Mann Besatzung, der Rest Soldaten. Das Ziel der Schiffe war Suldan, eine dicht bewaldete und seit dem 31. Millennium bestehenden Kolonie des Imperiums. Kaum waren der Sprung aus dem Warpraum vollzogen, wurden alle Sensoren auf eben diesen Planeten ausgerichtet. Bis zur Ankunft war es noch einige Zeit, die die Kommissare dazu nutzten die Soldaten zu motivieren. Die führenden Offiziere bekamen letzte Instruktionen und gaben die Einsatzziele an ihre Untergebenen weiter.

Suldan war der vierte Planet in diesem System. Das gesamte System umfasste 12 Planeten, wovon nur 2 genutzt werden konnten. Suldan und sein Nachbarplanet Hyperion 5 waren die einzigen, die eine hinreichende Beschaffenheit aufwiesen um besiedelt zu werden. Die anderen waren trotz der modernen und umfangreichen Terraforming-Technologie für das Reich des Imperators nicht zu gebrauchen. Sie waren wertlose Brocken auf denen kein Leben möglich war und da sie weder über Bodenschätze verfügten, noch eine wichtige strategische Position darstellten, hatte man sich nie die Mühe gemacht die schützenden Kuppeln zu bauen, wie es wohl andernorts geschehen war, um den Planeten zu kolonisieren. Der Mittelpunkt des Systems war Geuan, ein Stern bei der die Umwandlung in einen roten Riesen schon begonnen hatte, nachdem nahezu der gesamte Wasserstoff des Kernes der Sonne verbrannt worden war und der Kern aufgrund des Ausbleibens der Kernfusion in sich zusammengefallen war. In ein paar hundert Jahren wäre dann der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem das Helium im Mittelpunkt und der Wasserstoff in den Schalen von Geuan verbrannt werden würde. Somit käme es nicht nur zu einer Temperaturerhöhung, sondern auch zu einer Ausdehnung der äußeren Gasschichten, die die Endzeit für 7 der 12 Planeten bedeuten würde. Schon Jahre vor der Endgültigen Apokalypse wäre kein Leben auf Suldan und Hyperion 5 mehr möglich, da sowohl die Temperatur als auch die einfallende Strahlung schädlichen Einfluss auf die örtliche Vegetation hätten. Für einen normalen Menschen erscheint das alles noch in weiter Ferne doch die Räder des Imperiums drehen sich in einem zu großen Maßstab, als das sich ein normaler Mensch daran ergötzen könnte diesen zu verstehen. Für das Imperium zählten weder die Zeit, noch das Leben, denn dies waren zu unbedeutende Faktoren. Das Imperium zählte nicht die Seelen, sondern die Planeten. Und mit Geuan wäre das ganze Sonnensystem verloren, denn selbst die 5 äußersten Planeten würden ihrem Ende nicht entgehen und entweder in das All hinausgeschleudert werden, da sie die nachlassende Gravitation des Sterns sie nicht mehr in den Umlaufbahnen halten konnte, oder aber sie fanden ihr Ende bei dem finalen Akt des Sterns, bei dem er schließlich den Tod finden würde: einer Supernova.

Aus der ferne, sah Suldan wie eine winzige grüne Kugel aus, so dachte es sich auch Jordan. Er befand sich auf der „Primarchenzorn", dem mittleren der 3 Schiffe. Mit einem Handschlag versuchte er sich frische Luft zuzufächeln, denn durch die natürlichen Gerüche, die von 2000 Männern in einem einzigen großen Raum ausgestoßen werden war es fast unmöglich geworden genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Er musste lächeln als er sich vorstellte, das eine mehrwöchige Reise durch Raum und Warp an einer derart banalen Tatsache scheiterte, das alle an Bord ersticken mussten, da die Lebenserhaltung außerstande war die gefährliche Konzentration an Kohlenstoffdioxid umzuwandeln. Jordan fragte sich, warum es trotz dieser Zustände noch nicht einmal zum Ansatz einer Meuterei wenigstens einer Schlägerei gekommen war. Als er hinter sich Geschrei vernahm wusste er den, oder eher die Gründe. Die 3 Kommissare Vargas, Mursa und Klain hatten sich nicht durch Nachsicht und Freundlichkeit ihren Respekt unter dem 11. xomanischen Infanterieregiment aufgebaut. Auch nicht durch Akzeptanz für die Intoleranz mancher Männer die gegebene Situation nicht für eine erneute Kontrolle von Waffen und Ausrüstung zu nutzen. Gerade sah er wie Mursa einen Rekruten zusammenstauchte: „Warum, um des Imperators Willen, muss gerade ich immer derjenige sein der eine Bande von jammernden und undisziplinierten Missgeburten unter Sack und Pack halten muss? Kannst du Wurm mir einmal sagen, warum du dich nicht wie deine anderen was weis ich wie viele Kameraden zusammenreißen konntest"? fragte er den Rekruten in einer geradezu höflichen Form seiner Selbst beim Umgang mit Soldaten. „Ne-ne Nein, Sir"! stammelte es zurück. Gerade in diesem Moment musste sich wieder jemand im Raum übergeben, Jordan konnte allerdings nicht erkennen wer es gewesen war. Mursa fuhr herum und deutete auf jemanden: „So, so! Ihr legt es also wirklich darauf an mir meine gute Laune zu verderben?". Mit diesen Worten musste er wohl den Übeltäter am Kragen gepackt haben, denn ein erstickter Ausruf der Angst fand seinen Weg bis in die hintersten Ecke des Bereitschaftsraumes, in dem es absolut ruhig geworden war. Der Soldat versuchte verzweifelt sich noch herauszureden, doch der hartherzige Kommissar ignorierte sein betteln und flehen gänzlich. Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer zog Mursa das arme Schwein aus dem Raum, um dem Soldaten das Verständnis für Gehorsam noch einmal in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Langsam kamen die Raumschiffe immer näher an Suldan heran und der grüne Punkt wurde immer größer. Es war nun Zeit für die Einsatzbesprechung und während die Schiffe mit der Steuerbordseite zum Planeten beidrehten, begannen die Ranghohen Mitglieder des Regiments zu ihren Männern zu sprechen. Das Briefing war klar und deutlich: Die Bevölkerung Surdans hatte sich zunächst lediglich geweigert weiterhin Tribute in Form von Truppen und Adamantium, wovon es auf dem Planeten ein paar Vorkommen gab, zu verrichten. Als kurz darauf jegliche Kooperation mit dem Imperium beendet wurde und die Unabhängigkeit von selbigen ausgerufen wurde befürchtete man schon schlimmes. Das weitere Vorgehen wurde immer aggressiver Gestaltet, als herauskam das es fast keinen Widerstand gegen diese Vorgänge gegeben hatte. Als dann auch noch festgestellt werden konnte, das die planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräfte ohne einen einzigen Schuss auf die Seite der „Freien" wie sie sich nannten gewechselt, wurden alle Bewohner des Planeten für Ketzer befunden. Aufgrund dessen war Jordan und das 11. xomanischen Infanterieregiment nun hier. Es war eine Säuberung des Planeten vorgesehen und da er zu wichtig war, um ihn durch ein orbitales Bombardement Zugrunde gehen zu lassen, konnte dies nur durch eine Sturmlandung geschehen. Da ihr planetares Abwehrgitter größere Schiffe sofort ins Visier nehmen würde, war die Sturmlandung nur durch kleine Landungsboote durchführbar. Sollte dann nämlich doch eines davon abgeschossen werden, würden wenigstes nur 50 Soldaten dabei zugrunde gehen und nicht 6 mal so viele. Die Landung war weitab jedweder Zivilisation angesetzt, sodass sich die Truppenverbände in ruhe organisieren und zum Angriff rüsten konnten. Das einzige Problem war jetzt nur noch die starke Bewaldung Suldans. Bei starkem Bewuchs der Oberfläche konnten Schiffe und somit auch die Insassen bei der Landung beschädigt werden. Da man dies verhindern wollte, sollten 2 Staffeln des Typs Furie mithilfe von Brand- und anschließen mit Druckdetonatoren eine Lichtung in dem Wald einkerben. Nachdem die Kommissare und Offiziere noch ihre übliche Rede von der Ehre und dem Anstand hielten, die in jedem Soldaten des Imperiums stecken sollten, begannen die Vorbereitung. Alle Soldaten mussten sich im Hangar versammeln und wurden in die Gruppen eingeteilt, die später in jedem Landungsschiff transportiert werden sollten. Dann wurde jeder Teil der Ausrüstung einer Gruppe von selbiger mehrfach kontrolliert, bevor die Komissarre ankamen um sich ihrerseits damit zu befassen. Zur Freude aller fanden sie keine Fehler und so blieb ihnen eine Standpauke erspart. Jordan war in eine Gruppe eingeteilt worden, in der er keinen kannte. Als man miteinander ins Gespräch kam, stellte sich heraus, das fast alle von ihnen in aller Eile von ihren Stellungen in verschiedenen Metropolen von Xoman abgezogen worden waren. Weder Jordan noch irgendjemand sonst konnte sich erklären, warum gerade er unter den wenigen war die ausgewählt worden waren, um auf dieser Mission dabei zu sein. Als sie gerade in diesen Gedanken waren erschien Vargas bei ihnen und sie eilten sich Haltung anzunehmen. „Jungs, jetzt ist der Moment gekommen auf den ihr so lange gewartet habt"! Eigentlich hatte keiner darauf gewartet bei einer gefährlichen Mission wie dieser dabei zu sein und vielleicht sogar dabei draufzugehen, aber man unterstand sich dies Vargas auf die Nase zu binden. In aller ihm gebotenen Ruhe ging er mit Jordans Gruppe noch einmal alles durch, dann stiegen sie in den Bauch des etwa 30 Meter langen Landungsboot. Wenn Jordan nicht schon vorher ein bedrückendes Gefühl bekommen hätte, dann wäre es jetzt am richtigen Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken dies zu tun. Mit einem lauten jaulen hob die Maschine ab und flog in einer art Grav-zustand in Richtung des Hangartores. Kaum hatte er dieses verlassen, gab der Pilot Vollgas und die Insassen wurden heftig durchgeschüttelt als die Motoren ächzend versuchten diesen Geschwindigkeitsschub so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. In den nächsten Minuten war kaum etwas zu hören: Die Männer saßen alle ruhig auf ihren Plätzen und nur der Motor vibrierte lautstark vor sich hin. Falls es irgendwelchen anderen Geräusche dort draußen gab, dann wurden sie nicht durch das Vakuum gelassen. Dann aber gelangte Jordans Landungsboot in die Atmosphäre des Planeteten und ein Chaos aus Geräuschen brach über ihn hinein. Überall um sich herum hörte Jordan die Triebwerke der anderen Landungstruppen. Außerdem konnte er in dem Lärm der Triebwerke, Explosionen und Warnsirenen noch ein langsam lauter werdendes Grollen vernehmen. Die Furien mussten sehr dicht an ihnen vorbeigerauscht sein, denn er hörte den Piloten einen lauten Fluch ausstoßen, dessen genaue Artikulationslaute zum Glück im Lärm untergingen. Gerade wollte Jordan dem Imperator für den reibungslosen Anfang der Mission bedanken, da wurde er plötzlich zur Seite gerissen. Nachdem er seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, blickte er auf und sah ein großes Loch in der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand prangen. Ein paar der Soldaten wurden von ihren Sitzen gerissen und durch das Loch nach außen gesogen. Jordan konnte sich denken, das nun keine sichere Landung mehr möglich war und verfluchte sich selbst, an diesem Morgen aufgestanden zu sein. Da er durch das Loch zwar nach Draußen blicken konnte, aber die Oberfläche des Planeten durch den falschen Blickwinkel aus dem Flugzeug nicht zu sehen vermochte, kam der Aufprall für Jordan eher unerwartet und plötzlich und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Schmerzen. Da waren Schmerzen. Seine linke Schulter fühlte sich gebrochen oder wenigstens verstaucht. Sein Kopf tat sogar noch mehr Weh als nach der Feier zu seinem 20. Geburtstag, nach der ihn ein großer Kater in den Morgen grüßte. Einerseits tat es weh, doch andererseits bedeutete das, das er noch lebte, denn soviel er wusste gab es im Leben nach dem Tod kein Schmerz und kein Leiden. Er wurde dadurch geweckt, das irgendjemand heftig an seiner rechten Schulter zu rütteln begonnen hatte. Als er die Augen aufschlug empfingen ihn Dunkelheit und eine laute Geräuschkulisse, die sich hauptsächlich aus dem Geschrei der hiesigen Tier- und Vogelwelt zusammensetzte. Durch das fehlen jedweden Lichts befürchtete Jordan zunächst sein Augenlicht verloren zu haben, doch als seine Hände hob um sich die Augen zu reiben konnte er die Schemen von selbigen erkennen. Als er daraufhin nach oben blickte sah er jemanden über sich stehen. So langsam begriff er das wohl einfach nur Nacht zu sein schien und das fehlen des Lichts somit eine ganz natürliche Ursache hatte. „Wird auch mal Zeit, das du mal wieder aufwachst!" sagte der Schatten über ihm, den Jordan sogleich als einen hochgewachsenen, hageren jungen Mann mit blonden Haaren identifizieren konnte, dessen Name er vergessen hatte. Nachdem Jordan seine Schulter und seinen Kopf auf Verletzungen untersucht hatte und dabei nur noch auf eine relativ kleine Platzwunde gestoßen war, half der Mann Jordan auf die Beine und meinte: „ Jetzt wollen wir den Vargas mal mit unserer Anwesenheit beglücken!". Dann gingen die beiden, sich vorwärtstastend, zum hinteren Teil des Schiffes und versuchten in dem allgemeinen Durcheinander das dort herrschte ein paar Nachtsichtgeräte aufzutreiben. Nach einigem Wühlen wurde man auch fündig und Jordan konnte sich nun endlich genauer angucken. Der gesamte Innenraum der Maschine erstrahlte in einem kräftigen Grün, was es aber auch unmöglich machte die am Boden befindlichen Pfützen zwischen den Verluststoffen eines Soldaten oder des Flugzeuges zu unterscheiden. Die rechte Seite des Schiffes wies das schon bekannte Loch in der Seite auf. Die linke Seite und Teile der Pilotenkanzel hingegen waren aufgerissen worden, an manchen Stellen ragten immer noch zersplitterte Überreste von großen Ästen mit bis zu 20 cm Durchmesser. Als Jordan gerade überlegte, wie man es aus dem Flugzeug hinausschaffen könnte bemerkte er, das die Luke am Heck des Flugzeugs nicht geschlossen war. Erst jetzt erkannte er, das kaum Leichen oder leblose Körper in der Maschine zu sehen waren. Als sich er und sein Kumpane durch die Öffnung wagten, stießen sie auf einen großen Leichenberg und gerieten zusehends in Panik. Doch dann bemerkten sie ein Feuer um das sich ein paar dunkle Gestalten gereiht hatten. Als sie nun zu dieser Feuerstelle gelangten, wurden sie von aufmunternden Worten und schulterklopfenden Händen empfangen, woraufhin Jordan sofort richtig schloss, das Vargas wohl nicht unter den hier sitzenden war(sonst hätte er hier einen anderen Ton angegeben). Sie wurden in die aktuelle Situation eingeweiht: Nachdem es von einer Abwehrrakete getroffen worden war, konnte der Pilot das Schiff nicht mehr stabil in der Luft halten und verlor schließlich die Kontrolle darüber. Der Absturz erfolgte fernab des eigentlichen Landeplatzes und so mussten die Überlebenden einsehen, das sie ohne Aussicht auf den Rest der Armee, über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht durchhalten konnten. Die anderen Überlebenden hatten bereits begonnen, das Flugzeug nach Überlebenden zu durchsuchen und hatten alle, bei denen keine Lebenszeichen mehr festzustellen waren auf einen Haufen vor dem Schiff geschmissen. Jordan und seinen Wecker hatten sie nicht entdeckt, weil sie ziemlich weit hinten im Transporter gesessen hatten und die anderen aufgrund mangelnden Lichtes, die Durchsuchung unterbrechen hatten müssen, wobei sie ehrlich zugaben nicht an die Nachtsichtgeräte gedacht zu haben. Nach einiger Zeit wurde beschlossen, das gesamte Schiff noch nach Überlebenden abzusuchen, da manche von diesen die Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden hätten. Als sich Jordan mit den Anderen vom Feuer entfernte, mussten sich seine Augen erst wieder an das Dunkel gewöhnen und so sah er die Wurzel trotz des Nachtsichtgerätes nicht vor sich auftauchen und geriet ins stolpern. Als er sich gerade darüber aufregen wollte, hörte er hinter sich einen satten Aufprall, gefolgt von mehreren hintereinander folgenden Schreien. Einer der Folgenden war ebenfalls über die Wurzel gestolpert, hatte sich aber nicht mehr auffangen können und schlug der Länge nach hin. Der Nachfolgende fiel auf ihn und auf diesen fiel wiederum sein Nachfolger und so weiter. Dieser leine Zwischenfall sorgte für eine Menge Lacher und hob die Moral der kleinen Truppe wieder auf eine hinnehmbare Ebene. Nach dieser kurzen Phase der Entspannung wurde es nun wieder ernst: Die Nachtsichtgeräte wurden an alle verteilt, 2 Wachen wurden aufgestellt, ein Notbedürftiges Lazarett wurde errichtet(wobei Metallplatten, Zelte, Schlafsäcke und die Sanitätsausrüstung zum Einsatz kamen),dann erst begab man sich auf die Suche nach den noch Vermissten Soldaten. Von den 16 Vermissten wurden 8 gefunden, 2 davon lebend. Der Rest der Vermissten, war im Wald gestorben, auch von Vargas dachten wir er wäre tot, bis ein seltsamer Umstand ihn zu uns zurück brachte. Am darauf folgenden Morgen durchsuchte man die nähere Umgebung nach Essbarem und Süßwasser. Als Jordan gerade eine Böschung hinnabrutschte, wurde unter der mit ihm rutschenden Schicht aus Blättern eine Mütze sichtbar. Es war die eines imperialen Kommissars. Als Jordan mit ein paar Männern zurückkehrte und die Gegend genauer unter die Lupe nahm fanden sie jedoch nichts. Während sie gerade aufbrachen erklang ein lautes Donnern. Als Jordan nun nach oben lugte, um die Wetterverhältnisse zu betrachten, fiel sein Blick auf Vargas. Dieser hatte sich in den Ästen des Baumes verfangen nachdem er aus dem Flieger gestürzt war und sah nun dementsprechend fit aus. Es bedurfte einiger Anstrengung Vargas wieder auf festen Boden zu bekommen und der plötzliche Platzregen machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher. Schließlich gelang es, Vargas mithilfe von zusammengeknüpften Schlingpflanzen und der Kletterkünste eines jungen Soldaten wieder auf sicheren Boden zu bekommen. In den darauf folgenden Tagen wurde sich um die 6 Schwerverletzten gekümmert, wovon einer verständlicherweise Vargas war. Man war sich sicher nach einem gewissen Zeitraum abreisen zu können, nämlich dann wenn die Verletzten alle versorgt gewesen wären und für deren Transport gesorgt gewesen wäre. Dies war alles nach 3 Tagen so hinreichend erledigt, das man sich vornahm schon am nächsten Aufzubrechen. In der Nacht waren alle sehr ausgelassen und zuversichtlich, das man die Hauptarmee wieder finden würde und der Umstand das am Abend noch eine Kiste gefunden worden war, die eine nicht zu verachtende Menge an Bier und anderen Alkoholikas enthielt, hatte für ausgelassene Partystimmung geführt.


End file.
